Destiny's Mermaids
by Fairy of Food
Summary: That day. That ONE day that changed 16 year old Assyria Youko forever. The day when she became a mermaid. With her past behind her, she and her dad move to a new town where strange sightings of fish tails have been popping around. Looks like Assyria isn't the only one of Destiny's Mermaids. *Please R&R and give me anything I need to work on! FIRST MULTI-CHAP STORY ;)


DESTINY'S MERMIADS

Destiny. The thing called fate. It's what supposed to control every step you make in your life. I was never a big believer in that; I've always thought that I've had the power to do anything I wanted and that no one but me decided that. "Me" being Assyria. Assyria Youko.

I woke up to sounds of smashing glass and swearing. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. My parents were always like this. They got mad at each other over the simplest things. One time when my mom came home late, my dad yelled at her for three hours straight on how he claimed that she was cheating on him. Then another time, my mom found my dad talking on the phone to some telemarketer lady and she yelled at HIM for three hours claiming he was cheating on her. Yes, I understand my parents aren't the best. Hell, I would run away if I could, but my parents mean the world to me…even if they don't mean the world to each other.

"YOU B* &^! YOU F*&^%$ ASS! GET OUT OF MY LIFE AT ONCE!"

"WHY DON'T YOU MOTHER F*&^ #! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAYS!"

There were more sounds of smashing glass and swearing. I rolled my eyes and hopped out of bed. Slipping on my fuzzy pink slippers, I walked down stairs.

"Uh, morning Mom. Morning Dad."

They turned to me. Mom's face was covered in scratches and dried blood trickled down her nose while Dad's cheeks were bloody and his left eye blackened.

"Good morning Syri! If you could please leave us alone for just a few minutes, I'll come make you some breakfast," Mom said with a fake smile.

I shrugged. "Sure I guess." I turned to go back upstairs. "Have fun fighting each other over nothing!" With that, I ran upstairs before they could react and scream in my face.

"She's right dear," Dad said, "we're always doing this. Fighting each other over little things is ridiculous. Let's just get back to being a happy family again."

Mom smirked. "Yeah right. You only stop when your "little angel" comes in. Whenever that thing isn't around, you'd yell at me to my deathbed."

Dad looked shocked. "That THING is our daughter! How could you say that? You never go this far Liana."

Mom laughed. "I CAN and I WILL. I never wanted her in the first place. She was just an excuse so I could make out with the hottest guy in Uni…or WAS until he got parental."

Dad's head started to throb. "You...you snake! I loved you with all of my heart and you have the desire to tell me it was all just a fling?! Then why when I asked you to marry me, you said yes?!"

Mom rolled her eyes. "PLEASEEEEE. I was the only girl left in my gang who WASN'T married, so I HAD to eventually. When you popped the question, it was just even better. Besides, the girls knew I never loved you in the first place Nick."

I was listening to this whole conversation. After running up the stairs and into my room, I eavesdropped through the vent. I was shocked. I knew Mom didn't like Dad, but not like this! And...I was a mistake? What? That can't be true. I shook my head, tears threatening to spill out. I listened closer.

"WHAT ABOUT ASSYRIA? WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER? WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD DO IF SHE HEARD SHE WAS A MISTAKE? DON'T YOU LOVE HER AT LEAST A LITTLE?!"

"Yawn, yawn. Eesh Nicky, calm down would ya? That little ass will never hear us. She's up in her little room doing her little things. With that little mind, I'm surprised she can actually do anything."

That was it. That really ticked me off. It was one thing to tell me I was a mistake. But to claim I'm DUMB and that I can't make my own choices. That just crossed the line. This fight HAD to end right here and now. I gathered myself together and slammed the door open. Mom turned to me in surprise and Dad had a look of proudness on his face. Oh man, this was gonna be a show.

"YOU B*&^%! YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME I'M A MISTAKE?! THAT I'M DUMB AND CAN"T DO ANYTHING?! WELL NEWS FLASH FOR YOU, THIS "SIMPLE MINDED" GIRL CAN DO THINGS! I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!" I climbed down the stairs and faced my mom. She had a look of shock and anger running through her eyes. I didn't want to do this but I took my hand and wiped in right across her pretty face. Blood flew from her nose and a scream came through her mouth. I pushed her to the ground and ran out the front door.


End file.
